Inglourious Basterds Hitler
Inglourious Basterds Hitler (also called IB Hitler, or Inglourious Hitler) is the Adolf Hitler as portrayed in the 2009 film Inglourious Basterds. He is famous for his rants about the Bear Jew, one of the characters in the film, that includes him banging and shouting "nein" six times In Inglourious Basterds He is first seen, ranting the six neins, after hearing that the Inglourious Basterds are wreaking havoc among his soldiers in France, and the rumour about the Bear Jew. He believes him to be some kind of golem, and asked the generals to bring him here to disprove it. He later calls for Private Butz, a victim of the Basterds, be called into his office. He was last seen in the theatre for the premiering of the latest Nazi propaganda film (a film-in-a-film), Stolz Der Nation. With him is Reichminister of Propaganda Goebbels, who sat by him, and a few other high-ranking officials (including Hermann Göring). As the film rolls, showing the star of the film sniping down Allies, IB Hitler laughs and praises IB Goebbels for this piece of work, to which Goebbels gets emotional. As the plot unfolds, the cinema owner tampered with the film and delivers her message to the Nazis in the reels. Shortly after her accomplice set fire to the screen. As members of the theatre panicked some members of the Basterds under cover burst into his box and shoots him and Goebbels at point blank, killing them. Two more Basterds blow themselves up, engulfing the cinema in flames. In the Parodies Inglourious Basterds Adolf Hitler is usually treated as a version of Hitler from an alternate universe, complete with his own alternative version of Hitler's staff. There is a strong rivalry between him and Downfall Hitler, as both consider themselves to be superior to the other. Most of their interactions result in them trash-talking towards each other, bickering about who is the better Hitler. Inglourious Hitler has on at least one occasion tried to talk Downfall Hitler into surrendering, as he, according to Krebs, actually had a military, unlike Downfall Hitler's imaginary one. The only reason this Hitler could not win, was because Downfall Hitler has the Pencil of Mass Destruction. Downfall Hitler once even interviewed him. On another occasion he challenged him to a contest consisting of them repeatedly shouting "nein" and "'yah" and seeing who could go on longer. The contest lasted for a full day, but eventually Inglourious Basterds Hitler won, but was shocked when Downfall Hitler showed a capability to shout Fegelein's name repeatedly, as he did not have to deal with an antic master himself. He also has his own superweapon, the "Hand Grasp of Pwnage". In Fegelein's Screamer Pranks on Inglourious Basterds Hitler series by WonkyTonkBotty, he is, as the series name suggest, the key victim of Fegelein's pranks, chiefly involving bait-and-switch Internet videos. At one point he is killed by an alliance of Downfall Hitler and Fegelein, though the latter set off Downfall Hitler in an explosion as an antic in the process. He also appears as one of the Hitlers who fought in the War of The Hitlers. Appearances *Inglourious Basterds Hitler Rants Scene (first appearence) *Inglourious Basterds Hitler Rants At Private Butz Scene *Inglourious Basterds Hitler Talks In Front Of Fire Scene *Inglourious Basterds Theatre Burning Scene (last/final apperence) Trivia *Due to his ridiculous cape, one WWII-impassioned Indonesian blogger nicknamed him "M. Bison", after the similar-looking character from the game series "Street Fighter". Gallery IB Hitler nein.gif|IB Hitler banging on the table screaming NEIN 6 Times. note: incorrect number of "neins" in the subtitle. Inglourious-Basterds-Nein.jpg|Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein. Inglourious Basterds Hitler Stands.jpg|IB Hitler angry. Inglourious Basterds Hitler painting.jpg|Hitler's favorite painting. Inglourious Basterds Hitler and private Butz.jpg|Hitler talks to his Butz. Inglourious Basterds Hitler shocked.jpg|Hitler sees the gas bill. Inglourious Basterds Hitler talks.jpg|Once upon a time... Inglourious Basterds Hitler gum.jpg|I have too many guards. Inglourious Basterds Hitler & Goebbels shot.jpg|Hey, that's not how WW2 ended! Inglourious Basterds Hitler Swiss meat.jpg|Did anyone order minced meat? Notes *In many trailers of the film as well as the actual film itself, Hitler is seen ranting "nein" six times. However, there is one clip which shows Hitler ranting "nein" seven times; the source of this clip is unknown. This wiki goes by the actual scene in the movie itself, i.e. it officially recognises Hitler only ranting "nein" six times. In addition, the latter clip looks to be clipped together to create a seventh "nein." **Some parodies involving Inglourious Hitler omit the first "nein," which causes a misconception that he only says "nein" five times. External links *Hitler rants about Hitler *Inglourious Basterds Hitler's Hand Grasp of Pwnage *Inglourious Basterds Hitler at Inglourious Basterds Wikia Category:Non-Downfall Characters Category:Council of Hitlers Category:Males Category:Dictators Category:Ranters Category:Hitler's enemies